From Loving You
by oxjenayxo
Summary: Yuna promised herself to only look back on the happy memories... Songfic.


**From Loving You  
By kIKi**

This songfic is to the song "From Loving You" by Mandy Moore featuring Yuna from Final Fantasy X & X-2.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this fic except for its structure, the way it is written, storyline, etc.

* * *

Yuna looked out at the ocean. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was streaked with vivid colors of orange, pink, yellow, and purple. 

Lulu watched Yuna from afar. She knew all too well the longing look in Yuna's eyes. It was there every day around the time the sun would set. Sometimes, she'd stare out in the ocean, sometimes at something, most of the time, at nothing. Today was no different.

**"(I had you, I had everything I ever needed)  
From that first look I knew  
I found heaven in your eyes  
But who was to know, the way it would go  
I have no regrets  
Glad I let you in  
Wouldn't have missed one single moment  
I would do it all over again.**

**'Cause I was loved  
I was touched  
And I learned what love is,  
And I learned what love is  
I was blessed  
So blessed  
'Cause I learned what love is,  
I learned what love is  
From loving you,"**

She remembered the first time she met him. She had just become a summoner, and was worn out from the time she spent praying in the fayth. He had lunged forward to catch her... it was then... that she saw the heaven in his eyes.

Yuna smiled. She had no regrets. Things didn't turn out completely the way she would've wanted them to... but she wouldn't have traded the moments with him for anything else in the world.

"Yuna? Are you alright?" Lulu asked.

Yuna nodded, but continued to look out over the horizon. Lulu put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. We all understand how you feel."

_No... you don't,_ Yuna thought, hiding a smile. _I would do it all over again if I could._

**"(I held you, I held everything I ever dreamed of)**

**With that first kiss from you  
All this world seemed all so right  
But who was to see the way it would be  
I'll never forget  
All the heaven we shared  
And I'll thank God for every moment  
Every moment that I had you there,"**

Yuna laughed to herself and took a deep breath. Her eyes shone with happiness.

_"Yuna."_

She recalled the way he said her name... just before they shared their first kiss. Everything seemed so right then. She felt so carefree. Not having to worry about her pilgrimage or pleasing everyone in Spira. The only thing on her mind... was being with the one she loved.

The glitter of happiness in her eyes faded and was replaced by sadness. He had known all along... that he was a dream. Yet he kept it a secret from her... a tear slid down Yuna's cheek. Was he ever really alive? Would she only see him in her dreams? Who would've seen the way it would be... the way it was now?

Yuna wiped the tear away and forced the sad thoughts out of her head. She promised herself to concentrate and think of only the happy memories of her pilgrimage.

**"(Some people search their whole lives  
Never find what I found in your eyes)**

**Glad I got to get the chance to  
Have you in my life  
I won't be sad when I look back  
'Cause I was... I was...**

**Loved  
I was touched  
And I learned what love is,  
And I learned what love is  
I was blessed  
So blessed  
'Cause I learned what love is,  
I learned what love is  
From loving you."**

_"Yuna?"_

Yuna smiled, as if knowing who it was without turning around. "Hello, Tidus." _I'm glad. Glad you were in my life... and I'm glad I had the chance to be with you, even if it was only for awhile._

"Don't be sad, 'kay?"

Yuna nodded. "I won't be sad when I look back," she said, more to herself than to anyone in particular. _I didn't know what love was until I met you. I was loved by you... and I learned what love was..._

"From loving you."

* * *

Ehh... not proud of it. I was at a mind block, and I liked the lyrics, so yeah... I didn't feel passionate or whatever when writing this so it's not one of my best, so it's really horrible in my opinion. 


End file.
